


Oh Brother

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealous Balin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin knows Thorin has always loved his older brother and that Balin returns his feelings, so he has come up with a plan to help the fools out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little silly cute story to help me get over the BOFA.

" No one is going to believe we're lovers! " Thorin whisper-yelled.

" Balin will. The Company will. Most of them already think we are, " Dwalin said calmly.

" Fine, maybe that is true, but why on Middle-Earth would we pretend to be? " Thorin asked with a sigh.

" Because unlike my dim-witted older brother, I am not blind to your constant mooning over him, " Dwalin said with a roll of his eyes.

" I do not moon over your brother! " Thorin yelled even as the blush on his cheeks betrayed him.

" Thorin, we have our home back, you are king and you deserve to love and be loved, " Dwalin started. " So please stop denying your self the pleasures of life. "

" I ...your brother, he is so much more than I deserve, all these years he has stayed by my side, helped me through so much, " Thorin paused and looked across the throne room to where Balin sat with Bilbo. " How could I shackle him to me with love; a fool of a king who almost lost his true treasure in search of a pretty petty stone? "

" You are no fool and you beat the sickness! You are Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, and he has never though less of you and you should not think less of yourself either, " Dwalin said through gritted teeth.

" He... I am not good enough, Dwalin, " Throin said.

" My brother has always been by your side and he deserves so much more than what he has been given; we all do, " Dwalin said as he placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder. " Would you really deny him and yourself of this? "

Thorin allowed his eyes to drift to Balin once more before glancing back to Dwalin with his reply, " I will not, and I will accept your help although I do not trust your plan. "

Dwalin only smiled.


	2. Stage One- Confirm The Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Thorin set their plan in motion

" We have something to tell you all, " Thorin said as he and Dwalin stood in front of the dinning hall filled with their company.

" As we have our home back I am now free to pursue other things and I have started by asking Dwalin for permission to court him, and I am excited to say that he as accepted. " Thorin said with a small smile.

Dwalin stood up beside the king and looked at only his brother as he spoke, " we shall court for the traditional six months before making the decision of whether or not we should marry. In that time, anyone who wishes to also court either one of us may speak up and do so, but once the six months are up and the decision to marry is made no one may object. "

Balin's eyes looked lost before a glare set itself on his features. His glare held Dwalin's eyes for a moment before glancing to Thorin and smoothing out into a resigned clam when he spoke.

" I, Balin, brother of Dwalin and adviser to the king grant my blessing on this courtship. May you find your one in each other, " Balin said quietly before leaving.

Thorin looked at Dwalin who shook his head at his brother. He knew this would take some time as his brother could be just as hard headed as he was at times. Cheers and congratulations rang out among the Company, followed by questions from their resident Hobbit who was very curious about the ways of his Dwarven companions. Thorin and Dwalin were so busy with replying to everyone that they did not notice that Balin was not the only person to leave the table with a frown on his face.


	3. Stage Two- Flaunt Your Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Thorin make sure their courting is as public as possible

Dwalin had been sure once they announced their courting Balin would have thrown in his hand at offering to court Thorin. He figured the problem was he didn't factor in that his brother would not want to be the one to get in the way of Dwalin's happiness, even if that meant letting go of the one he loved to said brother. Dwalin was now questioning his plan, but hey, they'd come this far.

So the next step in the plan involved memorizing Balin's schedule and making sure any big events took place in front of his brother. At first Thorin was very against this part of the plan but years of longing was enough to help Dwalin convince the king to at least give it a try. The first step in Dwarven courting was the presenting of a gift of your best skill to your intended. The two of them took about a week to make a gift, neither truly making their best since there was no real reason to impress the other.

Thorin gave his gift to Dwalin in the library, while Balin was having brunch with Ori. It was a small gift, a dagger Thorin had made in the forge. It was small and would honestly be useless in a fight but would make a great butter knife. He was happy when he heard Balin sigh; it meant he was watching and maybe considering seeing Thorin in a new light, but then Dwalin presented his gift.

The gift was a small necklace with a blue opal in the middle of a gold pendant, nothing befitting of a king but Thorin had to admit it was beautiful. He was about to tell Dwalin this much when suddenly the pendent was snatched from is hand. Balin held the necklace so tightly in his hand Thorin feared the chain would snap. Dwalin could only watch, mouth hanging open in shock.

" Brother, I never thought you careless until now," Balin started. " How dare you present this-this trinket to the king. "

" Brother, I... " Dwalin tried, but was interrupted.

" This is nothing befitting our king and to think you claim to be his best friend and courting partner. I could make a better offer in my sleep. " Balin spat out.

" Then maybe you should court Throin! " Dwalin yelled.

The three of them froze. This wasn't how Dwalin saw this going. It hurt to his brother think so little of him, but if it ended in Balin and Thorin's happiness Dwalin would endure every insult in the book. Thorin was standing there in shock and horror. Balin's eyes looked pained.

" Brother, I...I apologize. I do not know what came over me, " Balin said quietly.

" No, I should apologize. You are right, I am a fool, this courtship was nothing but a misguided plan by, " Dwalin begin to come clean but Thorin interjected.

" -By me." Thorin drew a deep breathe and faced Balin. " I asked Dwalin to pretend to court me in the hopes that you would object. I have always longed to ask to court you but I could not until I reclaimed the mountain. "

" But we have had our home back for nearly and year. Why not just ask me instead of this ridiculous plan? " Balin asked.

" How could I? After the sickness, and then the battle, and then I almost threw Bilbo to his death! " Thorin shouted. " How could you love a tyrant such as myself? "

Balin sucked in a breathe and took Thorin's hand in his before he spoke. " I have loved you since you saved me from Dragon Fire the day we lost our home. Thorin Oakenshield, you are a hero and a fair and just king. You beat the madness, you gained Bilbo's forgiveness so what in Middle-Earth made you believe you would not gain mine. "

" You...I..." Thorin fell speechless.

" I, Balin, would like to ask for the chance to court you, " Balin said with a smile.

Thorin gaped for long moments until Dwalin elbowed him in the ribs and shouted, " Accept it, you fool! "

Thorin's face broke out into a wide smile Dwalin had not seen since they were young Dwarrows. " Yes, I accept! "

Balin smiled and pulled Thorin into a tight hug before turning to his younger brother. Handing him back the necklace Balin turned stern again. " While I appreciate what you attempted to do, I am not the only one you have hurt with this reckless plan and I do believe you made this necklace with someone else in mind. He is with his cousin and you best apologize for your fool heart. "

" You mean he... " Dwalin could not finish his sentence, could not allow himself to hope that the mentioned dwarf could love him.

" Aye" Balin said, " he does. now go. give him that lovely necklace. "

" But you said it is but a trinket. How could I present him with such? " Dwalin asked.

" I was hurt and jealous, dear brother, and I did not want Thorin to accept a gift from any one but me." Balin said softly. " But I assure you it is a beautiful necklace and your dwarf shall love it. Now go! " Balin ended his speech with a push to Dwalin's shoulder.

Dwalin tapped his forehead to his brothers before he ran from the room and to his love.


	4. Stage Three- Forget The Plan And Go With The Flow

Dwalin made quick work of running to the Ur family home. He stood and knocked loudly on the bright yellow door and tried to calm his breathing. Bifur opened the door much to Dwalin's relief and he asked politely if Bofur was in. Bifur signed a quick affirmation and waved Dwalin inside.

Dwalin followed Bifur into a back room that was lined in shelves and tools. Bofur sat at a long wooden table carving. Bifur grunted and Bofur glanced up at his cousin with a smile that gave way to a startled gasp when he spotted Dwalin. Dwalin cleared his throat as Bifur left the two alone signing that he would return shortly with tea. Bofur hid his carving in a cubby next to the table and looked down at his hands. Dwalin swallowed and kneeling in front of the minor began to speak.

" I came to apologize, master Bofur. I have lied for a foolish plan and in the process hurt you. " Dwalin said quietly. " I am not courting Thorin, never have been truly, and it is with an aching heart I present you with this gift and ask for not only your forgiveness but a chance to court you as well. "

Bofur stared at the necklace Dwalin presented him with and for a moment just gaped. Bifur as some point had wandered back into the room and was watching with happiness in his eyes. After several moments went by with neither dwarf saying anything Bifur grunted to snap Bofur out of his shock.

" Aye, master Dwalin, you have it!. " Bofur said with a wide grin. " You have my forgiveness and my hand in courtship. "

" Thank you, Bofur. " Dwalin said with a smile before Bofur turned from him.

" It isn't much, but it is my best work and my gift to you, " Bofur said with a shy smile as he turned back around, the wooden figure from the cubby now held out in his open palm to Dwalin. It was a small sculpture of Dwalin. His profile was caught in wood as he rushed into battle.

" It is beautiful, Bofur. " Dwalin replied as he drew the minor into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chp should be the last :)


	5. Stage Four- Live A Happy Ending

Dwalin watched as his brother took Thorin's hands and leaned closer into Bofur's side. They both smiled as Balin spoke loudly and with no doubt in his voice. " I, Balin, take you, my King, as my one and only. "

Thorin smiled as he begin to speak as well; his voice more lively than Dwalin had heard it in years. " And I, Thorin, King Under the Mountain, take you as my one and my only. "

Gandalf announced them as one, and the two shared a long chaste kiss and the halls of the throne room erupted in joyful cheers. Dwalin wrapped his arms around Bofur and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. " That's gonna be us one day. "

Bofur's grin was wide and playful. " Why, Master Dwalin is that a proposal? "

" You bet your arse it is! "

Bofur chuckled before the hall was silenced and the king and his consort led them all to the ball room. The couple shared the first dance before they were joined by the rest of their people. The celebration was only the first of many for the newly reclaimed kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus ends my random fluffy story to get over BOFA


End file.
